Surviving History
by BondSlave
Summary: It's been two years since me and Sin moved to America. Things seemed fine when we left, but as always...things are never what they seem. DISCONTINUED.
1. Proloug

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bram Stokers Dracula or Mary Shellys Frankinstine, or any of the Historic Characters in this story! I do however own this plot! **

**NOTE: This is a story I thought up for Halloween. I hope those of you who enjoyed the 'Surviving' series will enjoy this one just as much. THank you. **

EPILOUG

DF

I leaned over the corpse, small carving knife in hand. I lifted the blade, my only light coming from a lone candle at the edge of the table.

"Sorry Mate, nothing personal." I muttered before cutting a long insition along the corpses side, stepping back as blood began to spill out, pooling upon the cobble stone floor. I stepped farther back and leaned against the wall while I bled the corpse. It didn't take long before the crimson flow ceased. I took a step forward, my shoes becoing coated with blood as I approached the corpse. I shifted the blade in my hand before cutting one inch insition on each hand, each foot, below the belly button and one above the left breast. I could feel myself growing excited, like achild disecting a bug for the first time. I turned and prepared to complete my experiment when I was jumped. My eyes widdened as my hands were held in an iron grip behind my back, a cold hand clamped over my mouth.

"Relax, relax, believe me preist, this is nothing personal." And than we were gone, everything was black before I felt myself fall unconches.

EB

"No, no please, p-please," She cried fighting against her restraints that tied her to the bedpost. I stood farther back watching while my dear manservant Fichco stripped the young girl of her white gown before taking a blade and cutting a small cut above her small breast, the girl cried as blood began to spill from the wound. I bit my lip before walking over, Fichco bowing his bald head before stepping back. The girl looked up at me, tears spilling from her eyes as she lay naked to my bed. I leaned down and prepared to taste her blood when I heard the pained yelp of Fichco. I started and looked to see him passed out upon the chamber floor before I was grabbed in an iron grip. "LET ME GO!" I screamed against my attacker before we vanished into blackness.

VD

I walked amongst the forest of impaled bodies, the sound of pained groands music to my ears, these men thought they could come into my country and attempt to rule my people, how dare they believe they could get away with it. I paused gazing up at one of the many impaled Turk soldiers, he'd slipped the farthest down the stake at yet, and I began wondering if he was dead yet, after all impalment could take hours, even days to kill someone. I prepared to grab something and poke at him to see if he was still alive when someone grabbed me. My eyes widened before I elbowed the attacker hard in the ribs, recieving a grunt before I turned and my hand went to my belt. I gasped and looked down to see my sword gone. I looked back up in time to see the attacker hit me hard in the side of the head, sending me to the ground. I could taste blood in my mouth and felt myself being picked up as the world went black.

AB

I sat at my desk quill pen in hand, list set before my eyes. I sighed as I allowed my eyes to read over the list. I was preparing to begin writing a new novel, this one was to be about a vampire, but how to start it? Where to set it, what should my vampire be named?

_**Count Vampire**_

_**Wallachia**_

I sighed before setting my quill down and picking up a dusty history book. I blew the dust away before opening it and flipping through the many pages when I came to rest upon a painting of a man. He had long flowing ebony hair, perfectly straight as it framed his narrow pale face, his eyes a deep auburn color. My eyes fell to the text that read 'Vlad Dracula' _Dracula, _that would be my vampire. As I set the history book aside and prepared to pick up my quilled pen when I was pulled from my chair by the scruff of my shirt. "Say, w'at is going on 'ere!" I snapped before I was pulled into a tight grip. "Nothing for you to worry about." The attacker spoke before we vanished.

MS

I sat at my type writer reading over a letter from my friend Yaka Grim, I was myself was a little grim at his letter, and sighed gazing out my window. I wished my cousin were here, I longed for him to read my latest chapter in the novel I had began to write, I longed for him to give me advice, add notes, anything to help teach me more about what I wrote about. "My Lady," I jumped and turned to see a black clad figure standing behind me, my eyes widened in fear and I stood stepping back. "What do you want?" He out set his hand. "Come with me, and I may be able to help you." I bit my lip not sure what i should do, scream for help, or believe him. But he did not give me much time to think before he took my hand and we vanished from my writing room.

ENGLAND, NOVEMBER, 1882

"I've done what you've asked, they are all here." I spoke bowing politely to the man I was under order before standing up straight again. "Are they? Where have you put them?" "In the dungeons, they should awaken relativly soon. For safty reasons Sir, I have had to chain three of them to the walls, I would not wish them to bring you harm." I recieved only a nod before bowing again before turning and exiting the study. I had a feeling they would not be happy when they woke up.

**Ok that was the Epilough for a new mini series! yay. haha. I had so much fun writing the 'surviving' series that I thought I would write a sistering series! yay. Ok well you'll have to read the first chapter to find out for sure who every one is, I'm pretty sure it was relativly easy to figure out a few of them though. ;) Reviews are very welcomed!**


	2. It is only polite to introduce ones self

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plotline. **

**NOTE: ok well its been forever…I know…at least for this story. I have a feeling this story will not be updated as quickly as the other Surviving stories. **

**ALSO: It will jump from person's pov a bit, and some times you will get two different povs on one moment in time. But to the most part its going to remain VD's pov, mostly cause I love that guy! XD**

CHAPTER ONE: Awakening

VD

I groaned as I began to come to my senses, which at the moment were rather dim, no doubt due to the hard strike to my head. I scrunched my face as pain pulsated through the gash before I opened my eyes and slowly lifted my head and looked around, though I could see nothing. While my eyes remained momentarily useless I took in my physical being. I was in a standing position, my arms raised above my head, my wrist chained to the wall, my feet resting lazily upon the floor beneath me. I blinked a few times as my vision began to clear and I could see my surroundings. A row of criss crossing iron bars lay before me, no doubt the entrance and exit of this cell. I glanced to my right to see, chained to the other wall a woman, a woman dressed in white sleeping wear. She appeared to still be out of it. I glanced over to a bench that rested on the wall opposite me, and near the bars of the cell. There leaned against the other, was a man, a man in his mid years and a young girl, perhaps she was only sixteen or seventeen. I then looked only slightly to my left to see laying upon the floor, chained only by his wrist a young man out cold, dressed in black slacks, and a white button up shirt, blood staining the sleeve of his right arm. I groaned again closing my eyes and rotating my neck back and forth, the cracking sounds followed by a rush of relief from the stiffness that had plagued me. I hung there, remaining silent, thinking, contemplating what had happened. I knew for a fact that I was unable to escape the binds that held me, for the shackles were maid of silver, painful, not as painful as blessed silver, but it still restrained me. One never thinks of the weaknesses of a vampire until one becomes one. While I hung there I cursed the Countess DeVogagati, that damn woman who seduced me into accepting this curse. For how long I hung listening to the others heart beats and deep breathing I didn't know, but how ever I did know when the woman hung not to far from me awoke, for it was a most unpleasant experience. For when she opened her eyes, looked around, she began screaming. The sound of her yells of no doubt fury ringed in my ears causing me to shudder, the sound of her voice was almost unbearable.

EB

I slowly lifted my head, and blinked to clear my vision before gazing around. My eyes went wide as I spotted where I was. I gritted my teeth before screaming out.

"LET ME OUT! HOW DARE YOU KEEP ME IN HERE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" The only other prisoner chained to the wall seemed to shudder and glare at my sudden out burst, but I paid him no mind, I cared not who he was, I cared not why he was chained to the wall, I just sought revenge on those who imprisoned me.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS DREK USTA!"

VD

_'So she speaks Slovenian…' _

While she screamed and cursed I was rather surprised I could understand her, I being of Romanian descent, I not only understood the Slovenian she spoke but the English she spoke, both languages I had never studied. Though this confused me I glanced over at the bench. Once she began screaming and shouting and cursing the two _humans _sitting upon the bench awoke with a start, before the girl let out a yelp and jumped from the man who started and shrug aside as well. The girl quickly stood and ran to the far corner of the cell and coward against the wall, her eyes wide while the man remained on the bench, though plastered to the wall none the less gazing at the screaming woman to my right as if she were possessed by the devil.

MS

I started awake at the sound of shouting of profound words when I realized that I was leaned against a man, I glanced up and let out a yelp of surprise, the man doing the same. I jumped from the bench and quickly plastered myself to the wall in the corner, attempting to stay as far from the man and the screaming woman chained to the wall opposite of me, my eyes wide, heart pounding against my rib cage, mouth hanging slightly open in fear and surprise.

AS

The sound of yelling, shouting and screaming of curses pounded against my ears causing me to awaken with a frightened start when I realized a young woman rested against me, either it was my start or the screaming that awoke her, but she jumped and yelped before quickly scrambling away from me. I gazed at the woman who was screaming.

VD

I gazed down at the young man on the floor to my left, he remained out cold, if it weren't for the sound of his deep breathing or beating heart I would have assumed him dead. I gazed back at the screaming woman before rolling my eyes, my temper peaked.

"Would you shut up you wench!" I snapped causing her to silence herself at once and look at me as if I had slapped her in the face…and I probably would have, if I had use of my hands.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" She spat and I simply narrowed my eyes glaring.

"I'll talk to you any way I damn well please, now shut up! Can't you see you've disturbed the silence, and startled the two over there?" I said, though I really cared not if she disturbed the other two, mostly I cared that she had disturbed me and my train of thought. She went silent, but her face was red and blotched with rage as she glared daggers at me. I snorted before shaking my head, the long strands of black hair falling about my face and swaying lightly.

_'What is it about women that makes you want to hate them and love them at the same time?' _

Thankfully silence followed for a long while. Though it seemed, that the silence was beginning to burn away at the young girl in the corners nerves, for she fiddle with her fingers and bit her lip as if she prepared to begin a conversation, and yet knew not the words to use.

"Well, it seems I will be the one to break the ice upon this uncomfortable silence." I glanced up, and as if on cue she stepped forward, all of us, whom were not out cold gazed at her. She looked nervous and as if she were about to fall to the floor in a dead faint.

"I do not know why we are here, or even whom has brought us all here, or who at least has brought me here, but, I think it would be only polite if we introduced ourselves."

"Quite right." He older gentleman agreed nodding. She smiled weakly at him still fiddling with her fingers, as she glanced at me, our eyes meeting, my auburn to her blue and I could see her tense at my gaze, and I couldn't help but let a smirk slowly slide across my lips. She blinked and looked away.

"Well, my name is Mary Shelly, and I am seventeen-years-old and am from England. And, all of you?" She asked once she'd introduced herself, looking nervous and no doubt wishing someone else had chosen to break the ice. I glanced back at the man who stood and bowed politely to the young lady before taking her hand.

"I am Abraham Stoker, I to am from London, though I am Irish." Mary smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, though I wish it were under different circumstances." She stated looking worriedly around the cell as Bram straightened up.

MS

I crossed the floor and gazed down at the still passed out man upon the floor.

"Who is he?" I questioned, more to myself then any one else. I jumped when I got an answer. I blinked and gazed up at the man who's arms were chained above his head and to the wall.

"We don't know, it seems non of us have met before this. Good evening milady, I am Vlad Dracula." He said bowing his head politely as well before gazing back at me. I wasn't sure what it was about him, but something about his eyes seemed to draw me in.

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

VD

I had to admit, she was a very lovely young lady, beautiful and seemed with all of her innocents intact.

"And might who you be milady?" I glanced over to see the man named Stoker requesting the rather annoying woman chained to my right, her name.

"Elizabeth Bathory, Countess of Hungary." She snapped. I cocked an eyebrow.

"My God your vein." She turned sharply to me and glared, I simply gazed at her.

"Do you feel it necessary to introduce yourself as a Countess? Is that, at the moment the most important thing? If so then to you, Countess I introduce myself as Vladislav Dracula, Prince, of Transylvania."

"You, two are royalty?" I turned my attention back to Mary who looked questioningly. I nodded.

"Indeed."

_"It seems you are all awake, good." _All of us turned our attention towards the door to the cell to see a man standing there, hands clasped behind his back, hidden by a black cloak. Mary gasped and took a step back bumping into me causing her to jump and look at me apologetically before gazing back at the man.

"WHO ARE YOU!? HOW DARE YOU HOLD ME PRISONER!" Elizabeth screamed at the man. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

_'To think we had actually gotten her to clam down.' _

"Oh, well many used to know me as John, but you may call me Jack."

"What do you want with us?" Bram questioned angrily.

"Me?" Jack questioned, questioning air to his voice.

"I want nothing with you, this after all wasn't my idea. I am simply the helping hand, and not the man you should worry about. Now, just keep quiet, you keep waking the dogs with your yelling." He snapped before turning and walking away. We all remained silent until his tapping foot falls against the stone of the dungeon was long gone. My eyes narrowed. We would need to escape, and find out who has imprisoned us, for he would pay dearly.

**Ok, that's the first chapter. Can you guys figure out who Jack is? Remember these are all historic figures, so can you? If you can let me know in a review. **


	3. I am a Scientist

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! And that's for the rest of the story cause I'm tired of writing it. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: Slashers R Us! You rock!**

CHAPTER TWO

VD

_"LET ME OUT," _I hung there, long strands of my black hair hiding my face, which was no doubt a good thing for my eyes had begun to glow a blood red and my canines had elongated. Damn that woman who screamed on and on as if some one were murdering her, hum…perhaps that wasn't such a bad idea. I wouldn't mind her screams so much if I were the one inflicting them upon the damn woman. After all, she was no friend of mine, even if we did live around the same time and area, since we had all established we were from different time frames. She had taken young girls from my villages and raped, tortured, and killed them, while drinking and bathing in there blood. I turned my head slightly and glared at her. She had been given the nickname the blood countess, and for good reason. I turned to my left as I heard the sound or shifting chains to see the young man shifting slightly, eyes screwed shut breathing beginning to quicken, he was waking up. His eyes snapped open and he sat bolt straight up panting slightly gazing around panic written upon his face before he scooted away from me and the screaming wench on the other wall before the chain holding him to the floor would let him retreat no farther.

"Do not be afraid, none of us have anything but to help each other." I stated causing his large brown eyes to turn to me. I cocked my head to one side, something about those eyes reminded me of someone. Who was this young man?

DF

I gazed up at the chained man before jumping as a young girl approached me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Do not fret, we are all in the same boat so to speak. What is your name? I am Mary Shelly, the gentlemen behind me is Abraham Stoker, the screaming woman is Countess Elizabeth and this man is Prince Vlad Dracula." She stated, I gasped and gazed back at the chained man.

"Dracula? So it's true? You really are real?" He frowned at me slightly, no doubt trying to figure out what I meant. I gulped and looked back at the girl who smiled weakly at me.

"My name is Dipple, Dipple Frankenstein." Her eyes seemed to widen slightly, but she said nothing but nodded before standing and walking back over to the bench.

"Dipple, _Frankenstein?_" I glanced back up at the man who was Dracula and gulped nodding as his auburn, almost red eyes narrowed.

"So you are George's great, great grandson." He paused. "What is it you do _Frankenstein?_" He questioned, in a very demanding fashion, so no doubt he was ordering an answer from me.

"I am a man of God if you must know. I am a Priest." I faltered, I knew I did, the air of my voice hinted of something else, I pray he does not ask. And he didn't, he simply made a gruff sound before turning his attention else where.

"Oh you're a Priest?" I looked over to the girl sitting upon the bench. She was smiling sweetly at me, though I could not quite figure out the air in her voice. I nodded and smiled back weakly.

"Yes. I am." She bit her lip.

"What do you do in your spare time Father?" She questioned. I cursed mentally before requesting forgiveness for the profound word before sighing. I was hoping no one would ask that, after all, it was getting me in trouble with the church, no one understood what I was looking for.

"I, I am a scientist."

"Oh really?" Abraham questioned. "And what is it you do, since you are a scientist?"

"I," I sighed there was no easy way to explain what I did.

"I take fresh corpses and attempt to bring them to life." The cell went dead silent, all eyes were upon me. I gulped, my palms sweaty my mouth dry.

"You, what?" Dracula questioned gazing at me as if that were the craziest thing he had ever heard.

"Once the body is dead, you cannot bring it back to life!" He snapped. I gazed at him.

"But you're dead, you are a vampire." His eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth.

"That is very different! I am cursed to walk this earth as a monster for eternity! What you are attempting to do is to bring back a corpse, your attempting to animate a corpse! How old are your corpses any way?"

"Relatively new actually. I used to get the hour old corpses from the gallows, but I have discovered that I cannot work with hour old corpses, so now, when ever there is to be an execution, I get the corpses immediately." I shifted slightly, I suddenly wished that the Countess was still screaming, the silence unnerved me.

"How, do you attempt to bring the corpses to life?" Mary questioned, she seemed interested, why would she be? She was just a young girl, why would she be interested in such monstrosities as this?

"I bleed the corpse before making on inch incisions on the hands, feet over the heart and over the belly button. I then take electrified metal rods and place them in the incisions, before turning the machine on."

"But if you bleed the corpse then what is the point of attempting to bring it back? Blood is the fluid of life! With out it we would all die!" Dracula snapped.

"I cannot electrify the corpse with the blood stilled with in its veins, for the blood would boil and it would make a great big mess, believe me I did it once, and I do not want to do it again." I paused, this sounded horrible coming from a Priest, a man of God doing such acts, they would not understand.

"Have you ever brought a corpse back to life?" Mary questioned, again sounding all to interested.

"Almost. With one of the corpses I had grabbed one of the rods forgetting to turn off the machine and so electrocuted myself, I jumped and tossed the rod, it landed on the mans forehead. When the metal ball of the rod touched his forehead his eyes snapped open as if surprised, his mouth opened and closed and his whole body began to convulse, but sadly I did not have enough electricity at the time and the experiment failed."

"Wow." Was all the young lady said.

"I know that this does not sound right coming from a man of God, but please understand, I am doing this because I want answers, I want to be able to read the master blue prints that God had written himself when he created us, we are after all amazing beings, I want to know how we live, I want to know how amazing our God is."

JACK'S POV

"So, are you finally going to let me in on your plan?" I questioned as I leaned against the wall, facing the man who lounged upon the sofa. "You are not ready to know yet John." I snarled my eyes narrowed teeth gritted.

"DON'T CALL ME JOHN!" I yelled before I was shoved against the wall by an unseen force, my eyes resting upon the still lounging man upon the sofa. I shuddered as I felt something, almost like a hand gently grazing across my cheek and down my neck.

"Relax, we are in this together, and when you are ready I will tell you, so don't go losing your temper." The man spoke. I tried to move but the force against my chest wouldn't allow it.

"Now, it is very late and you have more work to do in the morning, so sleep." At the word I felt my breathing slow, my heart slow and my eyes droop. The last thing I remember was being slowly lowered to the floor before I fell asleep.

_"After all, you do not question a god John, or as you prefer…Ripper." _

**Ok that was chapter two, yay you found out who Jack was! Lol. **


	4. The London Assignment

**NOTE: Those of you who didn't think Stin and Sin would be in this, well YOU WERE WRONG! *Evil laughter***

CHAPTER THREE: The London Assignment

**SD**

I sat Indian style upon the small sofa taking notes from my History book, completely content when the telephone in the kitchen began to ring off the hook.

"STIN CAN YOU GET THAT? I'M IN THE SHOWER!" Sin yelled over the hammering hum of the shower. I groaned and tossed my books aside, leaping from the sofa and dashing to the kitchen grabbing the phone.

"Hello, you've got Stin what can I do for you?"

"Ah, Ms. Stin," Came the calm voice over the receiver.

"Walter!" I cheered, extremely happy to hear a familiar voice.

"It is wonderful to hear your voice again Ms. Stin but," The sudden change in his tone alarmed me.

"But this phone call isn't for pleasantries."

"To right Ms. Stin, I've called to inform you, that both you and Sin will be receiving plane tickets in the mail. First class flight to England, taking off tomorrow morning six A.M. your time." I was shocked by all means and leaned against the tile counter, slight frown forming on my face.

"Can I ask why we're suddenly being flown out?"

"Sir Integra will fill in the blanks upon your arrival. Good day." And then, the line went dead. Walter had left me hanging. I turned and hung up the receiver.

"Love you to W.C.D." I grumbled walking back to the living room. Sin entered the living room as I reclaimed my seat upon the sofa.

"Who was that on the telly?"

"Sin, 'telly' is the TV." I teased causing her to stick out her tongue at me.

"Who was ON the phone?"

"Walter." Sin took a seat on the sofa, towel wrapped tightly about her, while she toweled her hair.

"What did he want?"

"We need to pack our bags, a plane leaves tomorrow at six A.M. to take us to London. By the way, have you checked the mail?" I asked as she gazed at me stupidly.

"No, I'll do that." She jumped up and dashed to the door.

"_SIN WAIT YOUR NOT," _I called, but to late. She flung the door open, towel falling to the floor as she grabbed the mail from the box nailed just outside our door.

"Ugh." I groaned as she stood on our porch in all her naked 5' 2" A cup glory. I blushed red and leaned forward laughing as she reentered the house, shutting the door behind her.

"OMAGOD!" I laughed, receiving a baffled look from her.

"What?! It's all real!"

"I KNOW!" I laughed before falling off the sofa, causing me to laugh harder and her to start laughing at me.

Once I'd regained myself and she'd slipped into her underwear much to my relief I once again took up my seat on the sofa, my sides and cheeks hurting from all the laughter, a slight flush still painting my skin. I sighed. Though I wondered what could cause Integra to have us flown out on such short notice, I was glad that I'd be seeing them all again, mostly Alucard though. I still remember the first time I'd met him.

_'That stupid goblet, I made myself look such a fool in front of him.' _I thought before reminding myself that adventure in Wallachia of course had only been a dream due to the knock on the head, and my real first meeting to the No Life King was when they'd discovered me up at the castle.

"Do you think it's more freaks? Or something involving the Millennium group?" Sin questioned as she reentered the living room, dressed in a green sweater and blue jeans, blond hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She busied herself with putting on earring in.

"No, they could handle that, it has to be something else, something bigger…though what I'm not sure. I know it's not about us."

"For once." She scoffed causing me to smile.

"Yeah. Well, Intel will tell us when we get there." I stated remembering how pissed Integra got when ever I called her Intel. I jumped up.

"I'm going to go pack my backs." I stated dashing off to my room.

**OMG short I freakin know! But ugh, the next chapter, I've already started it, and I can already tell it will be the LONGEST chapter I've ever written for one of my surviving stories. So…yeah. **


	5. Fancy meeting and AirPort sluggishness

**A/N: Been awhile I know—sorry. ^_^' I've just gotten myself in over my head, and then I got discouraged on this story cause at first none of my readers from the first two seemed interested—but now I've decided for those of you who are interested, I should have the common courtesy to finish it for you. Here you go.**

CHAPTER FOUR:

**Alucard's POV**

I stood besides my master and Walter, Seras standing to my right. It was obvious by the looks on all of our faces that we were confused—the look being mirrored by the five individuals standing in front of us. We all, the five familiar strangers included turned as the door to Integra's office opened and in strode Pip, who froze mid stride, eye going wide.

"Qui les fucking enfer êtes ceux-ci pardon cochons?" He snapped before scurrying away from the strangers and over to the rest of us. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, shaking my head before looking at him.

"Very creative use of words."

He looked at me, eye wide before looking back at the strangers.

"Weel w'at do you espect? Who ze 'ell are zey?"

Before I could retort my attention was caught by Integra who stood. I instinctively rose a hand incase she lost balance, she wasn't in the best shape as of late due to curtain activities and had become prone to dizziness and had fallen a number of times.

"Now look, I am sure we are all confused but perhaps we are forgetting our place." She stated glancing back at the rest of us, her eyes resting on me momentarily. She then turned and looked back at the _intruders. _"Seeing as how you have been brought into my home it is only right that I introduce myself." She said standing straighter. I smiled, she was always the one in control—or at least the rest of us let her believe she was in control. "I am Sir Integra Farbrooks wingates Hellsing,"

My eyes landed on a very familiar man standing amongst the stranger whose eyes narrowed upon her—I would need to keep my own eyes on him. Integra turned to gesture to us. "This is Walter C. Dornez, butler to the Hellsing family."

Walter bowed. She turned and gestured again. "This is Seras Victoria."

Seras smiled her shy smile and rubbed the back of her neck, a motion which not only I noticed, caused her rather large breasts to perk up slightly. I sighed inwardly at the drooling expression plastered to the French idiots face. I vaguely wondered if Seras even knew what she did to the men in her life.

"Helloo."

"This is Pip Bernadotte."

""ello."

I glanced at the blond woman who turned to me.

"And this, is Alucard." She stated turning back towards the strangers. I simply nodded my head in greeting, tilting my hat only slightly with my gloved fingers. Pleasantries wasn't really my thing _anymore. _

**MS **

Once they had all been introduced I glanced around at the others, none of which seemed at all interested in introducing themselves. I inwardly sighed knowing I would need to break the ice—again. I took a step forward, and curtseyed politely.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, I am Mary Shelley—"

"Mary Shelley—did she just say,"

I glanced up as the French men named Pip began whispering to the shorter blond woman, but stopped as he received a painful looking shoulder grab from the tall man in red. A shiver ran down my spine, something about him was vaguely familiar. I stood up straighter and stepped aside slightly to allow the others to address themselves.

**DF**

I looked around before I was gently nudged forward. I glanced back, unsure who had nudged me. I took a step forward, nervously ringing my hands. I half bowed.

"I am Dippel, or Father Dippel Frankenstein…" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously before nodding and joining Mary's side. She smiled at me and gently rubbed my arm reassuringly. I smiled back at her, thankful for the reassurance.

**Alucard's PoV**

'_Dippel Frankenstein?' _

**BS**

I stepped forward and bowed politely.

"Hello, I am Abraham Stoker." I introduced myself before standing up straighter. The odd glint in the tall blond woman's blue eyes, and the slight smirk tugging at the man in reds mouths alarmed me, if only slightly. I joined the other two.

**EB**

I walked forward, head held high and glared at the group before me before glancing back at the man standing behind me. I knew what he'd do if I chose to make a scene, so I turned my attention back to the strangers before me.

"I am Countess Elizabeth." I stated before stepping aside as well, glaring at the last man of our 'party' as he stepped forward, smirking at me.

**VD**

"Good, I am surprised you could pull that off." I teased before turning my attention to the five individuals before me. I bowed deeply before rising back to my full height.

"I am Vlad Dracula the third, it is a pleasure to meet you." I stated, picking up on the multiple jaw drops from four out of five of them. The other four of our 'party' joined my side.

**AIRPORT**

"Sin would you hurry up?" I called behind me, watching as the blond staggered along through the surprisingly vast crowed at a sluggish pace.

"But. It's. So. Early!" She complained as she finally caught up to me. I rolled my eyes.

"There are turtles who move faster then you, come one! Aren't you excited to see the gang again? I sure as hell know I am." I stated walking forward again, carry on back slung over my shoulder. I could hear Sin yawning behind me.

"Yeah, sure I am excited but—"yawn. "It's just to damn early."

"Think about it this way, it's already four P.M. there." I stated, only receiving a groan from her as we approached the boarding area.

**Well—this one is short, but that's cause it was basically just introduction, the next chapter will explain how our lovely prisoners got out/to the Hellsing manor! XDD**


End file.
